Stop Crying Your Heart Out songfic
by shishiEMPIRE
Summary: Sango's brother has the last remaining shard. What will happen? Who will die... (oneshot) epilouge coming soon tho. Song provided : Stop Crying your Heart Out by oasis
1. Default Chapter

I saw the Butterfly Effect and the end had the most amazing song. So I stalked it up off the internet…and wrote a fic about it.

Stop Crying Youre Heart Out by Oasis

Sango trembled slightly.

" Don't you drop that." Inuyasha warned from across the room where he was sitting cross legged.

Kagome glared at him. She dropped the jewel carefully into Sango's hand, the chain sliding along, sleekly, discreet, almost reptilian. The bottle was dropped into her palm as well. The interspersed shards glowed and glinted off the early dawn light that permeated the room. They flickered at her, almost innocently. So pure.

Maybe not so innocent.

" Are you sure?" Sango asked nervously trying to keep her voice steady. A warm hand touched her shoulder gently. She started and turned to face..

" Houshi-sama!" she exclaimed surprised.

" There's only one more, on more to complete it." He nodded towards the shards.

Inuyasha scoffed. " Yep, we're setting out tomorrow so we can get Kohaku and get the last shard. Then this whole damn ordeal is done."

His words, as rough as was expected shocked Sango. She was stung. Like she had been slapped. She turned away, shivering although a summery morning warmth clouded the room hazily.

" I need to…do something." Sango stood and walked towards the door. She ducked under its bamboo threads and then, took off, first at a steady long stride and then lengthening into a sprint. The ground shook violently beneath her as if a certain hanyou was obviously slammed into the ground…several times. She ran faster closing her eyes, running, it was bliss, almost nothingness.

" Ow, dammit!"

Then she hit a tree and decided it was safer to keep her eyes open.

She ran, he fingers fumbling to keep her hair up and out of her face. She ran, flying past numerous landscapes and the sun began to lower bringing the heat of the noontime.

_Hold up_

_Hold on_

_Don't be scared_

You'll never change what's been and gone 

It was almost mid-afternoon. Had she been running that long? Or had the heat over taken her? She needed to find an oasis (yes, I know bad pun).

She slowed to a walking pace, and then stood still listening for the clear trickling of a stream.

It was there. And he was there. It was peaceful, almost dream-like. She sat on the edge of a protruding stone filling her canteen, avoiding eye contact with him.

" Nice day Lady Sango?"

" It's not." She decided aloud resolutely. " How did you find me Houshi-sama?"

" It wasn't difficult. What with you trampling through the woods and all."

_May your smile (may your smile)_

_Shine on (shine on)_

_Don't be scared (don't be scared)_

_Your destiny may keep you warm_

They sat in silence for a moment. Miroku watching her, and she the foliage, although, not really seeing it at all.

" Has Inuyasha picked out his death date?" she shot bitterly at him, shattering the silence with her harsh tones.

" We set out tomorrow," His words were calm but tense.

" Why tomorrow?" She inquired, she had a strong urge to be insufferable.

" Because, tonight. Is _that _night."

Oh yes, of course. _That _night. The night where the moon's phase would be full. The night when Inuyasha lost all demonic properties (except of course his temper perhaps.) A human. How could anyone, even half-demon be so heartless?

Cruel?

Uncaring?

_Get up (get up)_

_Come on (come on)_

_Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

She and Miroku walked back towards the village in silence, walking a little apart, but together. Both were careful not to break the silence. The silence was a kind of…contract. Unknown, unsaid, unseen, but as heavy and solid as any.

They rested for the rest of the day, lazily basking in the summer day. Shippo, being the annoying brat he was (DIE SHIPPO DIE!!!) killing off some ants and then freaking out and running away.

Kirara sat by her owner though, Sango, sitting under a tree eyes narrowed in concentration.

It would be tonight.

_Cause all of the stars_

_Are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them some day_

Sango's eyes stayed open. Inuyasha was in the other room along with Miroku. Inuyasha would have lost his demonic powers surely by now. That and his keen sense of hearing. She wouldn't be distracted. Quickly and silently so as not to wake Kagome, she changed into her taijiya outfit and scooped Kirara into her arms.

She walked outside, Kirara transformed.

" Find him." She whispered

And they took off into the night.

Little did she know one wasn't quite as asleep as she thought.

_Cause all of the stars_

_Are fading away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them some day_

_Take what you need_

_and be on your way_

_and stop crying your heart out_

She didn't have to search long. Naraku came and went in his idiodic baboon suit, none of it really concerned her at all.

Finally the one person that really mattered came.

" Kohaku." She whispered softly. Sango knew he couldn't hear her. Well, atleast that Kohaku couldn't hear her.

" Oh god." She whimpered, what had Naraku done? To her poor, sweet, innocent little brother.

His eyes stared blankly at her, raising his kusarikama chained sickle. Swiftly he swung. She dodged, knowing what she had to do and she withdrew her katana from her waist the sheath banging, emptily onto her thigh. Even as the clanging sound trilled in the air vibrating, both were on their next move. Next attack.

At eachother.

"Kohaku." She whispered yet again. Almost pleading. She caught his sickle in the sword and then, the salt water streaking down her face.

" I'm sorry Kohaku."

She plunged it. Right into his stomach.

It wasn't how she expected. The usual dramatic feeling she had seen other murderers, yes, she supposed she was one, they all backed up in horror gasping. And she obviously didn't feel like those jovial and excited ones either. For her, she had most expected the first emotion. It didn't come. And she realized. It wasn't incomplete. It just had to be done. And with that the tears stopped.

_Take what you need_

_and be on your way_

_and stop crying your heart out_

His eyes opened wide. They flashed back to the frightened, shy, and loving brother she had known.

She smiled weakly at him " Kohaku."

He looked palely into her eyes, and then he winced and looked down at his stomach.

" Sister,"

" Yes."

" I'm scared."

" Me too." She nodded and then he reached backwards and crumpled.

She gasped and let go of him. The jewel shard was in his hand. His lifeline.

It always came down to this didn't it? She angrily cursed the jewel. All of this, all of this terror and pain and sorrow. All of it surrounded this evil thing.

She set the jewel down, surely Inuyasha would come find it, he would smell the blood by daybreak. Or perhaps Naraku would find it first, after all Kohaku was his minion. It all really didn't matter anymore. She laughed aloud. It didn't sound like her at all.

She brought the lifeless body of her brother towards her and embraced it. Embraced the empty shell she had once loved hard…waiting. And finally the sword penetrated her coral shield, breaking it into two, and it plunged into her stomach.

She heard a cry. It sounded familiar. Perhaps it was just her imagination, after all, this pain was unbearable, but she would do anything to hurt more than she did already.

Finally, it came. Nothing came and stole her away. Happy nothing.

And stop crying youre heart out… 

I think I actually did cry when I wrote this. And I wrote it in Spanish class mind you so everyone was kind of freaking out.

Ack. Don't kill me yet tho…if you wanna read the epilogue…and if there's an epilogue then..duh…yeah?

So go review! NOW.


	2. Epilouge

Epilouge.

Sango woke, she was utterly confused with no idea where she was, she was also light-headed and a striking throb in her temple was severely troubling her. She only felt light that when she had had severe blood loss. She tried to sit up but a horrible pain in her mid-section jolted her and she lay back down. She was about to make a second attempt when a voice came to her ears.

" Please don't try to sit up. It will only make your injuries worse."

Houshi-sama had been sitting down across the room, most likely meditating when she had woken. And then suddenly. A chilling feeling slid down her spine and deep into the marrow of her bones. Everything flooded back into her head. It was too much. Too much to contain in such a little time.

Tears began sliding down her face. She choked out.

" Why-why would you do t– I was supposed to go with hi–"

Miroku stood up quickly. He gave her an impenetrable stare.

" Do you know what you did to me? In that moment? I thought I had lost you! I thought that you were gone completely!"

Sango was shocked, she had never seen him like this, even in the worst situations he always managed to hand out a smile. She let his rantings and ventings rain down on her.

" I just didn't want to lose anyone else."

"What does it matter?" Sango asked. "Either way. One of us could have died, who knows, maybe that godammed hellhole in your hand will consume you before me. Is that what you wanted?! It's much easier that way isn't it. The man always dies before the woman, then he doesn't have to worry anymore, but if the woman dies before the man he'll have to completely fend for himself."

He dropped down before her. " No."

" Excuse me?"

" No. We had an agreement."

" What are you talking about."

" We promised to grow old together. You promised to bear my children, We promised to slay Naraku together. In doing what you've done. No one is stronger. No one at all. Is this agreement still?"

Sango melted into herself and her eyes glistened with tears. " Where is Kohaku."

" I was praying for him when you woke."

Kohaku lay in the next room. He was still wearing his stained clothes. He looked like Kohaku. Oh he looked like the sweet boy Sango loved so much.

But really he was gone. Sango knelt gently next to him. Pushed his bangs apart and kissed hiss forehead.

" I'm so sorry." a whisper escaped her lips, it was almost just a thought actually. She wasn't sure. It didn't matter.

Miroku stood outside of the doorway waiting for her. She walked back towards him.

" I talked to Inuyasha. He's willing to give one day up to go back to your village and we can preform proper services for him th-"

Sango silenced him. " About the agreement. It's on."

The end.

Okay. Okay. Not as good as I wanted to make it but I did it in 10 miinutes so gimme a break. Anywho. It was just to let you know she didnt die. Who knows I might rewrite it later.

Ciao.


End file.
